rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Scuderia Ferrari Championship/@comment-25956839-20150118154328
Completed day 12, thought it would be more difficult. I didn't even have to repair my car. PR 110, 10/25, I only paid gold for engine to complete 10.3 – I couldn't manage it without paying gold. It was either 35 gold to skip or 48 for an engine, I had the engine. 12.1 was tricky, after many attempts I managed it. Tilt B, TC Off, Breaks Low and Steering High. I went straight across the track, hit the fount wheel of P2 car with my back wheel , as soon as he braked I went straight back and blocked P3 car. I then cut the grass at T1 and defend down the 1st straight. I pause the game and turned TC on. The bots are slow around the bends, their breaks are between Low and High, so once there was a gap it's easy with low breaks. 12.2 Just took some practice, TC off, to start. I waited for the pace car to pull away then did a couple of short skids, I caught the pace car back up and did some more skids on the grass, on the right of T1. I then tried to follow around 25 yds behind. 12.3 By now my car was broken, so couldn't beat the stating line up. I started, tilt A, left the car go down the straight, paused, retired and retried. After every 5 restarts I tried to complete the race. I must have repeated about 15~20 times, this took maybe 30 mins, which is much quicker than a 4:45 repair. I even made a cup, leaving the car to start, when I returned it was ½ way around the lap, I had to watch it, unaided, it final finished with a time of 6:33! The bots AI was now low, and they would space out. I was up against the car which was in ~10th on the original grid. I could then pass them in the corners, TC On, Break Low, Steering High. I turned the volume up, so I could hear the warning noise and tapped the breaks as soon as I heard it. It still took a few attempts more and some luck, but I did it by cutting T1, which left me in 3rd, I tried to maintain my place, without blocking, as I didn't want to bunch the cars up. When I got to the last straight I could lift off and cross in 6th. 12.4 I found very easy, even with a broken car! I thought I'd never do it with the cars flying passed me at the start, I cut across the grass at T1 again, and maintained my speed in the corners. The bots were easy to pass around the corners and hardly gained on the straights. I was in 9th on the 2nd lap and had to slow to allow the 10th and 11th to pass. 12.5 I kept going over 180! My car was broken, but still had a max of 185. After a few more attempts I remembered to break when I hit 170mph, the target was very low, 3.1 mi, almost 1 lap. Cut T1 to avoid the stupid bots waiting for you to crash into them. TC On, Breaks High, Steering High 12.6 I thought I would have to repair the car before the finally, so I thought I'd have a go and farm some R$ and fame, but no, the bots AI was again very low, I could only do about 1:30 laps and still finished 1,000+ yds ahead, I started lapping cars on lap 7. TC On, Breaks Low, Steering High I enjoyed the event, some of the trials where just random making them ridiculous, keeping places with random AI bots spinning in front was so frustrating. Overall I'm gold positive, and it was worth doing to win the F14 T.